


Dinner time

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dinner, Funny, Gen, Hilarity, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: È quasi l'ora di cena, e tutti i soldati dell'Armata Ricognitiva sono nella sala mensa: alcuni stanno ancora riempiendo i propri piatti mentre altri, fra cui i membri della squadra di Levi, hanno già preso posto ed iniziato a mangiare. Tutti i soldati sono qui riuniti, tutti tranne uno.“Capitano Levi!” urla Sasha che per poco non butta il contenuto dei piatti che tiene in mano a terra. “Eren è scomparso!”[..]“Io vado a cercare Eren.” interviene Mikasa fin'ora rimasta in silenzio, alzandosi.“Aspetta un attimo: so io come trovarlo.” la ferma Jean, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i giovani soldati seduti al tavolo, e ricevendo uno sguardo... Annoiato? Interessato? È impossibile interpretare le espressioni del capitano Levi.Dopo essersi assicurato di avere l'attenzione di tutti i compagni, Jean prende un respiro profondo e si alza.“Che sta facendo?” sussurra Sasha, ora seduta accanto a Connie.





	

È quasi l'ora di cena, e tutti i soldati dell'Armata Ricognitiva sono nella sala mensa del quartiere generale della Legione Esplorativa: alcuni stanno ancora riempiendo i propri piatti mentre altri, fra cui i membri della squadra di Levi, hanno già preso posto ed iniziato a mangiare. Tutti i soldati sono qui riuniti, tutti tranne uno.

“Capitano Levi!” urla Sasha che per poco non butta il contenuto dei piatti che tiene in mano a terra, mentre corre verso il capitano ed i compagni di squadra.

“Attenta Sasha!” esclama preoccupata Christa, afferrando giusto in tempo le estremità dei piatti evitando che il contenuto si riversi a terra.

“Capitano! Eren è scomparso!” esclama Sasha, ignorando la ragazza.

“Che vuol dire che è scomparso?” domanda spazientito Levi: odia essere disturbato da persone chiassose e rumorose, soprattutto mentre mangia.

“Aveva finito di aiutarmi a distribuire il cibo quando si è ricordato di aver scordato qualcosa nei dormitori. Mi ha chiesto di reggergli il piatto e di aspettarlo, ma sono passati cinque minuti ed ancora non è tornato!” risponde la ragazza, mordendo un pezzo di pane afferrato poco prima che Christa posasse i due piatti sul tavolo.

“Manca da cinque minuti e fai tutto questo casino? Se dovesse mancare per un'ora dai l'allarme a tutto il Wall Rose?” domanda annoiato il capitano.

“Ma capitano... Aveva detto di avvisarla se avessimo perso di vista Eren per più di cinque min-”

“Tsk.” sbuffa l'uomo, interrompendo la ragazza. “È un modo di dire mocciosa, sai cos'è un modo di dire? Non intendevo mica cinque minuti letterali.”

“Io vado a cercare Eren.” interviene Mikasa fin'ora rimasta in silenzio, alzandosi.

“Aspetta un attimo: so io come trovarlo.” la ferma Jean, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i giovani soldati seduti al tavolo, e ricevendo uno sguardo... Annoiato? Interessato? È impossibile interpretare le espressioni del capitano Levi.  
Dopo essersi assicurato di avere l'attenzione di tutti i compagni, Jean prende un respiro profondo e si alza.

“Che sta facendo?” sussurra Sasha, ora seduta accanto a Connie.

“Ehi! Chi è entrato con gli stivali sporchi di fango? Avete sporcato tutto il pavimento!" urla Jean attirando l'attenzione di tutti i soldati seduti negli altri tavoli, e ricevendo sguardi sorpresi e perplessi dai compagni di squadra.

 

È passato appena un minuto quando la porta d'ingresso viene sbattuta in modo violento.

“Chi è stato? Chi ha sporcato il pavimento? Alzatevi subito e pulite: sono stato tutto il pomeriggio a pulire questa sala!” urla Eren ancora davanti la porta, con in mano un secchio ed uno straccio.

Diverse sono le reazioni dei commensali: perplessi e annoiati da quello che sta accadendo, gli altri soldati tornano a parlare fra di loro continuando a cenare, mentre invece nel tavolo in cui è seduta la squadra di Levi regna il silenzio. Seguito dopo qualche minuto da una fragorosa risata.  
Perfino Mikasa accenna un sorriso divertito mentre il ragazzo scende le scale furente, per poi notare l'assenza di macchie nel pavimento. “Ehi ma che...” sussurra Eren non capendo, voltandosi a fissare i compagni che ancora ridono, alcuni dei quali con le lacrime agli occhi.

Sta per urlare loro che non c'è nulla di divertente quando, voltandosi, nota lo sguardo del capitano fisso su di lui. Non è divertito, ovviamente, ma non è neanche annoiato o innervosito, come ci si aspetterebbe da lui in una situazione come questa. È diverso, e se Eren ormai non lo conoscesse piuttosto bene direbbe che è uno sguardo fiero e soddisfatto.

“Smettetela di starnazzare come tante oche.” li rimprovera Levi, e nonostante il suo sia stato un sussurro in confronto al chiasso che stavano facendo i giovani soldati, cala subito il silenzio.

Riconoscente al capitano, Eren si avvia a passo deciso accanto Sasha dove c'è un posto libero.

 

Dopo diversi minuti passati con il capo chino sul piatto per evitare di incrociare lo sguardo di quella stupida faccia di cavallo e offrire un altro spettacolo ai soldati seduti nei tavoli vicini, si guarda attorno per capire perché si sente osservato, rimanendo sorpreso nello scoprire gli occhi del capitano Levi fissi su di lui. Velocemente distoglie lo sguardo, ma potrebbe giurare di aver visto sul suo viso un piccolo... Ghigno? Sorriso?  
Non saprebbe definire cos'era, perché non ha mai visto il capitano sorridere, ma Eren si ritrova a pensare che farebbe di tutto per vedere di nuovo quell'espressione sul suo viso, soprattutto se rivolta a lui.


End file.
